


A Promotional Leaflet

by okapi, Small_Hobbit



Series: The Marylebone Monthly Illustrated [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: The Ocelot is preparing a promotional leaflet for theMarylebone Monthly Illustratedfor printing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Fan Flashworks "Paper" Challenge

The Ocelot and the Sloth were preparing a new leaflet advertising the _Marylebone Monthly Illustrated_.  The back of the leaflet had been devoted to brief descriptions of the main contributors.

 

 

**#####**

  
The Ocelot is the Editor of the Marylebone Monthly Illustrated.  He has overall responsibility for the content of the publication, writes the editorials and is in charge of the main news pages.  In addition he oversees the major features, including the current serialisation of _The Private Journal of Doctor Watson._

 

 

  
The Sloth is Deputy Editor.  As well as oversight of the day to day running of the publication, he is responsible for many of the regular columns.  These include cookery, recommended local events, and travel, amongst which readers will find a charming description of the little town of Meiringen.

 

 

  
The Ferret is a super-hero.  Apart from saving the world from baddies, he is also responsible for family announcements, situations vacant and small advertisements.  Book your funeral announcement and advertisement for a new nanny at the same time and obtain a reduced rate.  Please note: The Ferret is not fat!

 

 

  
Hello, I’m Mouselet.  I’m a Special Correspondent and write about all the events at 221B Baker Street.  I also make sure the readers know about Inspector Stanley Hopkins.  He is the most beautiful man, with perfect hair, keen eyes, a sweet smile and strong hands.  Other parts of him are admirable too.

 

 

  
Inky Quill, an American porcupine, arrived in London after escaping the clutches of his now-arch-enemy the animal trader Jamrach. He makes his home in Her Majesty’s Zoological Garden in Regent’s Park. When not writing poetry, he aides his fellow creatures—two, four, and no-legged—in resolving problems, great and small.

 

 

  
**#####**

  
  
The Sloth looked at the Ocelot.  “I told you we should write Mouselet’s and the Ferret’s biographies for them.  They’ll have to be rewritten.”  
  
The Ocelot replied, “I did hope the instructions ‘Write about 50 words on your role within the _MMI_ ’ wouldn’t prove too difficult for them.”  
  
“To be fair, they have written about their role.  It’s just we don’t want our readers to be quite so aware of it!”  



End file.
